<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Love by hot_flippin_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342261">Young Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_flippin_mess/pseuds/hot_flippin_mess'>hot_flippin_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mention of abuse, Ozai is kinda a homophobic dickwad, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, gentle mention of smut, side character: Azula, side character: Hakoda, side character: Iroh, side character: Katara, side character: Ozai, side character: Ursa, side character: kya, sokka is a hopless romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_flippin_mess/pseuds/hot_flippin_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is at peace, the Firelord and the Chief have some political things, Sokka and Zuko become close friends over the years</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first Zukka fic and my longest! I'm so proud of this but it hasnt been beta'd so if there is anything off just lemme know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were only children when they first met, both hiding behind their mothers robes as their fathers talked about.. something. Sokka looked up at his mother who was making small talk with Queen Ursa, keeping one hand on Sokkas’ head and the others on his new born sisters. Realizing there was no way to quietly plee his way out of this downright boring meeting Sokka looked over at where he assumed the Prince was to find bright golden eyes staring back into his blue ones. ‘Fierce warrior Sokka. You can say hi’ the young child thought as he released his mother's dress and slowly walked over, the other child eyes widening before hiding behind his mother again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, my name’s Sokka of the southern water tribe.” He says formally, holding his hand out with a big smile, feeling both mothers eyes on him as their conversation stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko don't be rude.” The Queen said gently, rubbing her sons back as he slowly walked out himself, uncertainty very clear in his eyes as he bowed slightly, “Welcome… Sokka… I-I’m Prince Z-Zuko…” he stuttered, keeping his eyes on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hair looks weird.” “Sokka!” Hakoda scolded causing the other boy to jump, clearly the fathers had stopped to watch their sons as well. “Sorry…” the child mumbled, rubbing the back of his head before bowing at the prince as the other kid started giggling a bit. “Not as weird as yours”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Zuk-” Ozai started before Ursa gently touched his hand as Sokka shot up, his face a shade redder than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My hair isn’t weird! It’s tradition!” He defended, facing warming more as Zuko smiled “and mine isnt? Wanna see the turtle ducks?!” He asks, stepping closer, nervousness going away in the blink of an eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you have turtle ducks?!” Sokka says, his eyes widening as Zuko nods, grabbing his hand before running to the garden with the younger boy, soft smiles on the mother's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The attention span of children…” Ursa whispered as Kya laughed and turned to the queen “Agreed. I see a great future for those two though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Zuko that is so not fair!” Sokka shouted, jumping out of the way of the flames Zuko shot out, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to!” the prince shouted right back as he sat down, wiping the sweat off his head as he drops his sword and lays in the grass as Sokka walks over, sitting on the olders boys stomach “what's this?” he asks as Zuko huffs at the sudden weight “me losing the ability to breathe! Get off!” he gasps, trying to shove the water tribe teen off as Sokka laughs “next in line for the throne, has a four pack at the age of 13 and can’t push me off? Really?” Zuko huffs as he gives up and closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly feeling the pressure let off, he opens his eyes to find Sokkas’ face right over his causing Zukos’ to heat up wondering how he never noticed the little scars on the other teens dark skin, the small slit in his eyebrow, the longer one following his cheek bone, the fresh cut on his jaw from where he was learning to shave. He noticed the other teen examining his own face, eyebrows knitted as he saw a little burn scar on his jaw and gently touches it “you need to be careful Zuko… I don’t want you to hurt yourself …” he mumbles leaning closer, causing the princes flush to deepen and the heat to travel down to his chest, is that normal? That can’t be normal. “Sokka-” Zuko started before Hakoda shouts for his son, the water tribe teen sighing, he was so close that Zuko could feel the breath, cold and soothing, and so, so close… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka! Come over here now!” the chief shouts, causing Zuko to flinch and be so thankful that they’re behind the biggest rock in the garden “sorry about him…” he mumbles before standing up, grabbing his sword before walking over to his father. Zuko sits up and watches the two talk for a bit, Sokka seemingly getting more and more upset before storming away after shouting some obscene words at his father. Zuko watched as the chief sighs and looks up before mumbling and walking away in the other direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince waited for a bit before walking out of the garden, pulling his robe on as he headed to Sokkas’ room before Azula grabbed his arm and jerks him away “Azula what-” “your boyfriend is in trouble and so are you!” she said in a sing-song voice “He’s not my boyfriend! What are you talking about!” he demands, ripping his arm away from his sister as she sighs and turns to him “A guard saw you two in the garden, ran to father and Chief Hakoda and told them </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was no “everything” we were just sparring.” Zuko hisses, feeling that same heat grow in his chest… No… this one wasn't the same heat. Completely different, something he felt whenever he was around his father lately… shame…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so him leaning on your chest and kissing you isn’t anything then?” she asks, crossing her arms as she raises an eyebrow, Zukos’ eyes widening and his face flushed “W-what?! He didn’t kiss me!” he says, stumbling over his words a bit as his hands start shaking “Not what the guard said, Zuzu. He said Sokka leaned over and was kissing you, and you looked content. Not that I care, you know I don't. But Zuzu really you have to be more careful..” “We didn’t do anything!” he shouts, small flames flicking from his hand before he freezes, his eyes widening as he looks down the hall to his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko. Come in the throne room.” Ozai said coldly before walking back down the hall. Zuko sucked in a breath, looking at his sister seeing a small smirk as terror filled his chest, slowly walking down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula saw him vanish in the doorway and she heard the heavy doors close, then the scream, a blood curdling scream that she just smiled at. “That’s what you get Zuzu..”she whispers before skipping down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many years passed since the two saw each other, Sokka was an adult now, a warrior, his sister was so strong in her bending, the tribes finally got along, Sokka just missed him. Missed the boy who he fell in love with, he missed the boy who he almost kissed, missed the boy he wished he could be with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, you okay?” Katara asks, gently touching her brothers’ arm and he jolts out of his thoughts, looking down at his younger sister, sighing and rubbing his eyes as tears “It’s been so long… What if… What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if he never did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka..” she mumbled before hugging him, not knowing what to say but knowing how much the prince means to her brother, how much he’s always meant to him. “Relax Sokka, everything is gonna be fine.” Toph said, slapping his back, knocking the wind out of the older teen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… I just hope he takes the news well…” he says quietly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks out, seeing the port of the fire nation, gripping the hilt of his sword as the leather of his glove squeaks slightly. “I got this. I’m a general. I got this. Right?” He asks, arching his eyebrow to his sister as she smiles widely at him, “yes you do! Just a diplomatic meeting that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a deep breath as he stood on the dock next to his father and sister, rubbing his fingers nervously under the sleeves. “Stop fidgeting nephew.” his uncle whispered gently, resting a hand on Zukoz arm, “What if he’s… you know…” He mumbles back, eyes keeping on the horizon, waiting for the water tribe fleet to show “If you love him as much as you have said, you have to believe he feels the same. Do not doubt the ones you love, Prince Zuko, or yourself.” Iroh says gently before taking a step back as Ozai glances over, his golden eyes narrowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Firelord Ozai, the fleet is going to be docking soon.” A soldier said after bowing to the king before stepping back as he nodded, looking at Zuko to see any reaction, smiling slightly when he saw there was none. Zuko learned a long time ago not to show any emotion like that around his father, the burn covering the left side of his face a constant and painful reminder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see them.” Azula states simply as Ozai looks away from his son back to the water, eyebrows raising slightly at the armata “My they certainly have grown since their agreement with the Northern Water tribe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What agreement?” Zuko asks, tearing his eyes away from the first ship to look at his sister who rolls her eyes before sighing . “Honestly Zuzu I thought Sokka could have told you.” She says before smirking as she checks her nails “He’s engaged to Princess Yue.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the ships made dock Sokka turned as he watched his father walk out from under the ship as the soldiers put ramps for them to walk off, keeping his hand on his sword he follows closely behind his father, Toph behind them as Katara keeps close to her brother, both scanning the soldiers as they bow to the men, then they lock eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” Sokka breathes as Katara looks over, gasping slightly “his eye…” “It-it totally wasn’t like that eight years ago was it?” “Not at all…” Sokka felt his grip on his sword tighten as he locked eyes with Ozai, the man had somehow managed to keep peace as Firelord but treating his family how they deserved? With respect and love? Impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Firelord Ozai, what an honor it is to be back here.” Hakoda says, bowing to the king as he bows slightly in return “Chief Hakoda. A pleasure it is to see you again, time has been very kind to you.” “As it has to you, may I introduce my partner, Bato.” Sokkas’ father says as the commander steps forward, bowing to the Firelord “an honor.” the man says standing up again as Ozai raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Partner? As in…?” “Yes.” Hakoda says simply, not leaving any room for insults of more questioning on the matter, Sokka was kind of shocked at that news, considering not long ago his father said he was entertaining the thought of courting the man. Anger brewed in his stomach at that thought. Why was his dad so comfortable with courting Bato but refused to let Sokka even think about kissing Zuko?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… My Sokka you have grown! And Katara!” Ozai said, plastering a thin smile on his face, Sokka felt Toph step closer to the pair and tense her fists, she knew something was wrong but couldn’t tell either of them directly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure to see you Firelord Ozai, Princess Azula, Prince Zuko.” Katara said, smiling and bowing to each, glancing at Sokka before stomping his foot, jerking the young mans eyes from the prince “OW! Yes, hi.” He said sortly, bowing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chief Hakoda, you and your.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>men</span>
  </em>
  <span> must be tired, please, let’s get out of the sun and have some dinner!” Ozai says, glancing at Bato when he said ‘men’ causing Sokka to glare at the Firelord. Hakoda agrees and steps up to walk with Ozai, the children following behind  “Homophobic dick…” Sokka mumbles as he falls into step between Katara and Toph, the two humming in agreement.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dinner was nice, the Fire Nations’ attempt of the Water Tribe food was… A thing, Sokka barely ate as he tried his best to lock eyes with Zuko, but the prince refused to look up. He was really getting fed up with this ‘you’re here but I’m going to be moody’ attitude the prince was dripping with right now. Sokka sighs and scratches the scruff on his chin before standing up and excusing himself, glancing at Zuko before walking out, rubbing his tired eyes as he fakes a yawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man makes his way through the palace, remembering the halls vividly, the pillars he would hide behind when the two boys were playing hide and seek, the paintings Zuko and Sokka would hide behind and tell stories to each other, then… the rock garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing changed with the garden either, except maybe the turtle ducks, a crooked grin grew on the warriors face as he took his tunic and belt off,  and sat down, crossing his legs before resting a hand on his abs, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. His thoughts running wild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Times have changed, drastically. Sokka was taller than the crown prince now, tanner and much larger. Zuko had always been smaller, thinner than Sokka, but he had built himself up over the years, but not as much as the Water Tribe member. His hair was longer, brushing his shoulders now but that scar… That’s what terrified Sokka the most. He knew that wasn’t a firebending accident. It was too.. neat. Sokka had seen firebenders scars that happened from miss bending and they looked nothing that serious, it always looked like a surface burn, not like someone held their hand… “Hey Zuko.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince pauses in front of the teen before sighing and sitting down  “You’ve gotten better at that.” Sokka chuckles and opens his eyes, smiling kindly at his childhood friend “Got better at a lot of things.” “Got tattoos as well.” Zuko mumbles, pointing to the thin lines decorating Sokkas’ left arm , causing the younger man to look at them “Yep. There's a woman in my tribe and if you want them once you come of age you can get them. Goes down to my hand.” He explains as Zuko nods, not really looking at the other man. “You grew your hair out. Looks good.” “Oh.. thanks.” Zuko says, awkwardly touching it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?If you don’t mind?” Sokka asks, moving closer as he raises his hand to touch the scar before stopping himself. “Sorry that… I shouldn’t have asked that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, don’t be… um… long story.” The younger man nodded, understanding that meant that he wasn’t ready to tell him quite yet. Not that he minded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko… I’m sorry I left all those years ago-” Sokka started before Zuko put a finger on the other mans lips, causing Sokka to close his eyes and takes Zukos’ hand. “Is it bad I want to kiss you right now?” Zuko whispers as Sokka takes a deep breath, tears forming in his eyes “Zuko… I can’t…” “Why? I want to hear it from you.” Zuko whispers, leaning closer as Sokkas’ eyes slowly close “I’m… Oh fuck it.” Sokka groans before crashing his lips into the fire benders, cupping his jaw as he feels Zuko rest a hand on Sokkas’ chest, closing his eyes tightly as tears start falling from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, what’s wrong?” Sokka asks, pulling away as Zukos’ tears reaches their lips as the other man collapses and sobs into Sokkas’ chest “I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!” he sobs, hands balling into fists “Wh-Zuko what are you talking about-” “I have to go.” The prince says suddenly, standing up causing Sokka to jump up and grab the other mans arm “Wait. Zuko please… Talk to me. It’s been years. I’ve missed you.” Sokka said gently, gently sliding his hand down Zukos’ arm, “you changed. I don’t know how or why but you have and I just… I want to know why? I need to know why.” he says, stepping closer to the bender before Zuko rips his arm away, glaring over his shoulder, his golden eye piercing in the moonlight, almost glowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I changed because of you. Your majesty.” he hisses before storming back into the castle, tears forming again at the pain he saw in Sokkas’ eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So he knew. Of course he knew, the entire world knew of his damn engagement. An engagement neither wanted. Yue was a kind woman, a beautiful woman. Sokka wasn’t going to deny that, but from the moment they met she knew his heart belonged to another, when she found out it was the crowned prince she stood in shock before laughing so hard her head threw back, causing Sokka to blush deeply as she wiped her eyes and explained that she wasn’t meaning to be rude, it just shocked her, with how similar the two are but she also thought it made sense, that always had been a dangerous thing about the two. That they’re too similar. Katara said it was like they shared one brain cell collectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka tended to agree with that statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now… Zuko was different. He was… Angry? No… Depressed? Well… Yes and no. He was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sour</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like he was bitter Sokka left and went and got engaged, went and became everything he dreamed about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything they dreamed about. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka remembers the days they would sit in the trees and talk about their futures, how they’d remain friends until the end of time, how they’d become warriors for their respective nations, become the Firelord and Chief and then maybe die together in battle. Or just… of old age. Together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never would have admitted it but the latter is what he always wished for. Dying an old mans death in Zukos’ arms, protected and loved… Sokka laughs at the memory as he lets his hair down as he kicks his bedroom door closed, remembering the necklace little seven year old Sokka tried to carve for Zuko, the stone somewhere in the south pole while the ribbon is tied around his wolfs tail. Sokka looks down at the worn blue silk before huffing and throwing it to the ground. “stupid kid…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka flopped on the bed before letting out a loud groan. “Stupid man for still wanting him…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Months had passed, Hakoda had left to handle things with the tribes and upcoming wedding, that’s two years in the future, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so important </span>
  </em>
  <span>things needed to be planned. Sokka was tired of it all really, Chief Arnook was still very upset that Sokka hadn’t given her a necklace yet, he refused to admit that he tried. He really did, a million times it just always… ended up wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed wrong right now. The ache he felt whenever he walked in a room and Zuko wouldn’t acknowledge him, or just straight up walk out. He wasn’t going to deny it, how he ached to just touch him, or just have a conversation. Just… talk. Those eight years felt like an eternity, they really did. He was nineteen before he realized how much he actually cared about Zuko, when he and Yue were talking about Sokka’s travels, how much love and life was in his eyes as he explained the fire nation to the princess. The people, the food, the celebrations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she pried a bit more and he confessed that none of it’s actually amazing unless you’re with someone who makes it amazing. “Like the prince?” and it went… down yet uphill from there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t care, she completely understood, knew he couldn’t help it. She said even if they ended up getting married she didn’t care if he didn’t love her the way she loved him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“True love doesn’t have such limits. If I am not the one you love… Then I just wish you to be happy. That’s all I want for you Sokka. For as long as I have known you I have wanted the best.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka stopped carving the stone in his hand before looking out the window, sighing as he grips it tightly, praying to the spirits that it’s right. It has to be right. He looks down before slowly opening his fist, groaning at the carving before throwing it across the room at the door as Zuko steps in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spirits, you could just tell me you didn’t like me.” He joked, kicking the blue stone back to Sokka as the other man sighs, slumping down as he watched the fire in the pit in front of him. “Sorry… Just… that stupid engagment necklace. Can’t ever get it right.” Sokka mumbles as Zuko sat  next to him, still a distance away but not too far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? What… Why can’t you?” Zuko asks as Sokka picks it up, twisting the stone in his hand. “The design… It’s not… water tribe you know? As stupid as that sounds.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. That’s not stupid. Makes sense in a way. I don’t understand your culture as much as I should but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arranged marriages are old fashioned. Only the Northern Tribe does it, the Southern Tribe.. If you love them, that’s it. Male or female, they don’t care. The north… They’re very… Strict. It’s the elders. The new generation doesn’t care. None of this should be happening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko could hear the pain in his voice, the heartbreak… It hurt Zuko in a way he couldn’t understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… pattern always comes out?” He asks, scooting closer as he brushes a finger over Sokkas’ hand that was on the floor, feeling the other man wrap his finger around his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna see it?” Sokka questions, pulling his hand away to rub his mouth. “Yeah sure.” Zuko says gently, holding a hand out as Sokka put the smooth gem in it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned the stone around and pauses, shocked with the detail in the carving on such a small space. The image on the stone softened Zukos’ eyes as he rubs a thumb over it, turning to look at Sokka “It’s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s late. Yeah, I agree. I’m gonna go on to bed.” Sokka says, standing up as Zuko watches before standing himself, putting the stone on the table in the room. “Right… Well… goodnight, Sokka.” He says gently before walking out, pressing his back against the door, covering his mouth as his eyes tear up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The carving has to symbolize something important to the wearer… He was engaged to the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a dragon was carved into the stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nightly visits were more common after that one, sometimes tea was involved, occasionally alcohol. But on the nights the alcohol was brought out things got close and Zuko wouldn’t show up for a few nights, so Sokka put an end to that rather fast, mostly tea from then on but lots of laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Zuko confessed how he got the scar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m done lying. I mean you know I lied about it, a “firebending” accident can only hold so much water.” Zuko sighs, undoing his formal robes and laying them on the couch as Sokka put his tea cup down, turning to the other man. Leaning back to listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the day in the garden… Hakoda pulled you away.. I went to talk to you and Azula pulled me away. Told me father knew and he was… Mad beyond mad. He rounded the corner and told me to go into the throne room, he just… He looked at me with such rage. Told me no son of his would be a freak like that then…” He said, waving to the scar, his voice completely void of emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko.. That’s not okay.” Sokka says, moving closer but not too close, not wanting to scare him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not. I’ve seen how you and Hakoda act, and it’s… foriegn to me. All that love, him showing you how to fight. How to… do anything. I’ve never had that, Father was… Cold. All the time, I could never do anything right in his eyes. Being in love with you-” Zuko said before freezing, his eyes widening. “Zuko…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go-” Zuko started, moving to stand up but Sokka grabs his arm “Don’t. Zuko… You- you love me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-yes.. I do. Have since that moment in the garden. Maybe before… I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me? If you want - I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be. I’d… I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something changed after that night, nothing happened, they just shared a bed, but the glances happened now, Zuko would actually look at him! They talked now, walking the halls in the morning, wandered the town a bit, no one would question it. Zuko would laugh now, and it was the most magical sound Sokka had ever heard, it had been so long since he had heard it he didn’t realize how much he missed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On those late nights they would sit in the window, the moonlight shining down on the two as they would talk the night away, leg touches here, hands brushing there, every once in awhile Zuko would brush Sokkas’ hair behind his ear, his hand lingering a few more seconds than needed, grazing his jaw, eyes flicking to Sokkas’ lips. “You can kiss me if you want.” Sokka said, smirking slightly as Zuko takes a deep breath, leaning forward slowly, placing a gentle kiss on Sokkas’ lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on buddy. You can do better than that.” Sokka chuckles, resting a hand on the other mans leg as Zuko surges forward, kissing Sokka with more passion, the passion of the sun, of fire, of life itself. A passion that’s been burning for years, Sokka could feel it, feel the warmth, the love, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The need for more, more, </span>
  <b>
    <em>more. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka broke the kiss, pulling on Zukos’ hair gently taking a deep breath. “My room or yours?” He gasps, looking Zuko dead in the eye for any uncertainty, anything at all. “Yours, take our time.” Zuko mumbles, his pale cheeks turning rosy at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded before taking the bender's hand, gently leading him down the hall to his room, not breaking eye contact for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night was the best night of their lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was two months before the wedding, Sokka didn’t want to leave, Sokka looked down at the man sleeping on his chest before glancing at the night stand letting out a heavy sigh, causing the bender to wake up slightly, looking up at Sokka with blurry vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning handsome.” Sokka says gently, brushing Zukos’ long hair out of his lovers golden eyes, those beautiful golden eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’” Zuko mumbles, curling his naked body more into Sokkas, kissing his chest as he raises one hand to scratch at Sokkas’ facial hair humming quietly as Sokka sighs, nuzzling the mess that is Zukos’ morning hair. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, I’m… I’m going to miss you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to marry her.” Sokka said simply, causing Zuko to sit up, his hair falling in his face again. “What? Sokka, you… You can’t just… Do that can you?” “I did. Sent a falcon to her father last week. Cancelling the engagement, saying that it wouldn't be fair on Yue to force her into a relationship for the rest of her life with a man who doesn’t love her and never will.” He says quietly, keeping his eyes on Zuko, whos’ own eyes were wide with worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, they-they’d stop helping. They’d pull support, your tribe needs that support.” Zuko pushed as Sokka shook his head, a small smile on his face. “It wont. I explained it all, it had nothing to do with them, that it was all me. Yue can talk him out of anything, I know she can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, you’re almost twenty-four. You told me the rules, you-what are you going to do?” Zuko asks, as Sokka smiles and pulls something out from his nightstand, turning back to the bender, “give me your hand.” he said gently as Zuko knit his eyebrows, holding his hand out slowly. “Close your eyes.” he said gently as he put his fist in Zukos’ outstretched hand, “go on.” he edges, Zuko closes his eyes with a sigh before Sokka let his hand go and Zuko felt something land in it, something silk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Open.” Sokka said, Zuko felt the sheets shift as the bed shifts, he takes a deep breath before opening his eyes, seeing Sokka looking him dead in the eye before looking down, tears welling up in his eyes as he looks back at Sokka, “Normally, this is done at night to respect the spirits but… This will do.” Sokka says, taking the necklace, “In the name of the water spirits, the creator of the tribes, under their… ever watchful… gaze. Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, Son of Ursa, will you vow your life to be entwined with mine, until the very earth ends?” He asks gently as tears stream down Zukos’ face, nodding rapidly through the proposal as Sokka ties the necklace around Zukos’ neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Under the eyes of the spirits,  until the heart of the earth goes cold. Yes.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wanna gimme a follow on tumblr (@hot-flippin-mess) to scream about... almost any ship!<br/>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>